


you like it, i like it too

by fnkylttlandroid (princessofmind)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit sniffing, Consensual Kink, M/M, Mild Overstimulation, Mild embarrassment kink, Scenting, Very very mild breathplay??, musk kink, no beta we die like men, smelling, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofmind/pseuds/fnkylttlandroid
Summary: One time, Markus asked him why he enjoyed it so much, what it was about the way he smelled that was so good for him, and Simon had just shrugged helplessly.’It’s just...you.  Concentrated you.  People usually like the way their partners smell, right?  It’s....more, for me, I guess.  Some part of my lizard brain can’t get enough of the way you smell when you’ve been working out and sweating, like I associate it with masculinity and virility and stupid stuff like that.  You just smell sogood, Markus.’





	you like it, i like it too

Markus pauses in the locker room.

He’s already stripped out of his shirt, tossing it into his locker to retrieve after his shower, but he stops mid-reach for the bottle of body wash he keeps in there, his expression thoughtful. Honestly, he’s been looking forward to this shower from the moment he walked into the gym, because even before his workout, he’d been a gross, sweaty mess. It’s hot as hell, and the building his last class of the day is in hasn’t had working AC for over a week, so by the time he’s sat in there with the windows open and sweat dripping down the back of his neck for a couple hours, he already wants to just go home and shower.

Add the workout to that, and that’s exactly why he keeps stuff at the athletic center so he can shower when he needs to, because he doesn’t like feeling gross like that; sure, it’s a necessary part of being human, humans sweat, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys it.

Simon does, though. And that’s why he’s pausing.

Digging through his gym bag, he manages to find his phone, wiping his hands on his shorts before tapping out a text.

[u home????]

While he waits for a response, he sits on the bench in front of the lockers, using his towel to wipe off his face, his neck. It doesn’t take long for Simon to answer, which is a good sign.

[Yes. I don’t have work tonight.]

Right. It’s nearing dinner time, and if Simon had work, he’d already be gone. He’s a waiter at a tiny hole in the wall Greek restaurant not far from campus, and when his hours aren’t quite enough, he tutors at the library. It’s not the end of the semester, so he’s not doing a ton of tutoring yet, and he must have taken advantage of the day off from the restaurant.

[Why?]

Markus is already getting up, grabbing his sweat-damp shirt and putting it back on, zipping up his gym bag and shouldering it.

[just wondering. im headed home from the gym. see u soon.]

[See you soon ♥]

Heading out of the gym, Markus barely resists the urge to groan at how hot it still is. The sun has started going down while he was inside, but it’s still oppressively hot, and despite applying more before his workout, he’s well since sweated through his deodorant. Markus is thankful that he won whatever biological lottery there is about BO because he doesn’t smell rank when he’s been sweating. It’s not a scent he finds pleasant, exactly, but when he’d played basketball in high school the other guys didn’t jostle him teasingly after a game like they would some of their other friends and tell him how much he stank. It’s just kind of natural, and a couple of the girls he dated before Simon said it was “manly”.

Simon has a lot more to say about the way he smells.

Throwing his bag in the backseat of his car, he cranks the AC for the brief drive back to their apartment, flipping the visor down to cover part of his windshield because the sun is seriously brutal, baking the inside of the car and also trying damn hard to blind him. Markus likes warm weather, but this summer has been the hottest on record, and he’s getting pretty sick of having to change clothes two or three times a day because as soon as he steps foot outside, the fabric is soaked with sweat.

By the time he’s climbing the stairs of their building, he kind of wants to pull all the shelves out of the freezer and just squeeze himself inside, but Simon keeps everything in the fridge so well organized, he wouldn’t take kindly to that. Unlocking the door, he’s immediately hit by a wall of cold air as soon as he steps inside, and he groans audibly, closing the door quickly before too much can escape.

“I don’t care what our electric bill this month is,” he says, dropping his bag on the floor and spreading his arms wide, soaking up what must be at least a twenty degree difference in temperature from outside. “This is _heaven_.”

Simon’s laughter comes from the living room. “I’m glad you don’t care, if you insisted we keep it much warmer than this, I’d have to live somewhere else over the summer. Like Antarctica.”

Markus may not mind hot weather, but Simon definitely does. He’s originally from a small town in Nova Scotia called Antigonish, where the _hottest_ it gets in the summer is about 80 degrees. It’s pushing 100 right now in Detroit, and Simon is more or less a hermit, only leaving the apartment when he absolutely has to, squaring his shoulders like someone about to face a fight every time he steps outside.

It’s kind of cute how grumpy he gets when it’s hot, how his skin gets all splotchy and flushed from the heat, how he’s so pale that even just resting his arm against the window when he’s driving is enough to give him sunburn sometimes. But Simon is also _very_ prickly when he’s grumpy, and Markus has long since learned to give him space when he’s laying out on the floor in just his underwear, groaning miserably as he cools down.

Right now, though, he seems to be in a good mood. When Markus steps out of the little hallway at the entrance to their apartment, he finds Simon stretched out on the couch in his pajamas, his glasses kind of crooked from the way he’s squishing his cheek against the pillow he’s resting his head on. He’s streaming some kind of cooking competition show with kids, but he pauses it when Markus comes in. When Markus doesn’t immediately come and kiss him hello, he lifts his head enough to pout at him over the back of the couch.

“Why are you all the way over there?” he says, fixing his glasses as he makes a face at him.

“I didn’t shower when I was done at the gym so I don’t wanna sit on the couch and get it all gross,” he answers, already feeling heat climbing in his cheeks.

_That_ gets Simon’s attention. He sits up quick enough for it to be comical were he not so transparently interested. His eyes have that kind of predatory, hungry gleam in them that has Markus halfway to hard pretty much immediately.

“Yeah?” Simon is getting up from the couch, walking around it to get to where Markus is kind of awkwardly standing there in the empty space in the living room on the way back to their bedroom. This always starts out so embarrassing, and he feels so self-conscious, societal training telling him that he needs to go get clean before he lets his boyfriend anywhere near him, and while he knows he’s going to forget about that once Simon gets his hands on him, until then, his face is positively burning, his shoulders a little hunched.

“Yeah,” he says with a nonchalant little shrug. Simon takes his glasses off on the way over and sets them on the end table, his hands resting on Markus’s hips and tugging him in against him as he bends down, his face close to his neck as he takes a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before releasing it as a groan.

“You smell amazing,” Simon says, his voice already low and husky, and it’s so fucking gratifying that Markus can get to him so quickly with something so small. It’s worth the embarrassment just for this, Simon’s hands tight against his hips, taking deep breaths, nose nudging against his warm skin as he follows the line of his neck. “Are you wearing that Old Spice deodorant?”

“Yeah,” he says again, because apparently that’s the only word in his vocabulary right now. Of course Simon has a favorite deodorant of his, just like he has a favorite body wash, a favorite cologne. Simon just likes smells, but he _especially_ likes the way Markus smells. At the affirmative answer, he makes a soft, whining noise of pleasure, his hands kneading at Markus’s hips.

Simon lets go of his hips, but it’s only to grab Markus’s hand and start tugging him towards the bedroom. Clearly, he’s impatient, and that’s enough to have Markus smiling and chuckling. His face still feels like it’s on fire, but fuck, he loves when Simon is eager like this.

As soon as they’re in the bedroom, Markus starts taking his clothes off while Simon turns down the sheets before stripping himself. “I’m gonna make you change the sheets after this, you know,” Markus says, because he hates dirty sheets.

“I did laundry the other day, the spare ones are clean,” Simon answers, sitting on the bed once he’s naked and patting the mattress invitingly.

Markus takes a second to admire Simon, like he always does, and while Simon rolls his eyes, his cheeks a little pink, he doesn’t protest. Simon insists that Markus is too attractive for him, but really, Markus finds him devastatingly handsome. He doesn’t go to the gym like Markus does, so even with their relatively good diets, he isn’t toned, his stomach and thighs are soft, and unlike Markus, he doesn’t “manscape”. His body hair is pale blond like the hair on his head, but there’s a lot of it, thick on his chest and leading down to his stomach, on his legs, between them. All of it is gorgeous to Markus, and he takes every opportunity he can to check him out.

Apparently he takes more than a second, because Simon pats the mattress again, with a little more force, which makes Markus laugh. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, obligingly joining him and groaning when Simon immediately catches his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tugging him in for a kiss.

“I’d have thought you’ve looked your fill by now,” Simon says, and his tone is _way_ too even considering Markus is breathless.

“Yeah, never gonna happen,” Markus promises because he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of looking at Simon. That makes him blush more, the uneven color looking so sweet on his pale skin, but then Simon is pushing him back against the pillows and kissing him again, tongue delving between his lips and familiarizing himself with every inch of his mouth as if it’s the first time all over again.

Simon kisses him until his lips are tender from the attention, his hands grasping at Simon’s hair as he presses up against him. He’s a solid weight against him, pressing him down into the bed, and Simon doesn’t protest when he rocks his hips idly against his stomach, rubbing his dick against his skin as he loses himself to the way it feels to have all of Simon’s attention on him, on kissing him until he’s panting and an embarrassingly whiny noise escapes him when they separate. Honestly, he can, and has, gotten off just from kissing and rubbing himself against Simon’s body, but that’s not what this is about.

Shifting away from his mouth, Simon kisses his way down his neck, tongue dragging over skin tacky with dried sweat, working a slow path down his torso. He makes a detour to one of his nipples, sucking and biting at it until it’s a tight nub under his lips and Markus tugs on his hair, but again, that’s not what this is about.

Simon moves his arm so it’s stretched out perpendicular from his body, and he shifts so he’s straddling one of Markus’s thighs as he tucks his nose into his armpit and inhales deeply. Even though he was expecting it, embarrassment burns hot through him for a moment, and Markus turns his head away, the instinctive shame warring with the way it makes his dick twitch when Simon moans.

Pressing his cheek against his chest, Simon seems to settle in, just breathing in hungrily, in through his nose and out through his mouth, soft noises of pleasure escaping every time he exhales. Usually, Simon is a quiet lover, much more quiet than Markus himself, but he’s always more vocal like this, like Markus’s natural musk turns him on so much he can’t help himself and yeah, Markus doesn’t get it, but it’s _hot_ turning him on this much with so little effort on his part.

Simon’s hands aren’t idle, wandering over his body as he rocks his hips slowly, dragging his cock over Markus’s thigh as he smells him. One time, Markus asked him why he enjoyed it so much, what it was about the way he smelled that was so good for him, and Simon had just shrugged helplessly.

_’It’s just...you. Concentrated you. People usually like the way their partners smell, right? It’s....more, for me, I guess. Some part of my lizard brain can’t get enough of the way you smell when you’ve been working out and sweating, like I associate it with masculinity and virility and stupid stuff like that. You just smell so **good** , Markus.’_

Even just talking about it had turned him on, his dick an obvious, obscene bulge at the front of his jeans, and well, it turns out that Simon being _that_ into him really did it for Markus too, so it worked out.

Simon is panting, his breath hot against Markus’s skin, his whole face now pressed into his armpit like he can’t get enough and needs to be closer. Markus can feel how Simon’s cock is smearing moisture against his leg, how the motion of his hips is jerky and distracted, like he isn’t even paying that much attention to it. Shifting, Markus presses his thigh harder against him, making Simon shudder and groan, nails scratching against his abs where he’d been tracing the shape of them.

“Markus,” he groans against his skin, his tongue dragging against the smooth skin under his arm. Thankfully, he shaved just the other day so there’s not too much stubble, and like always, the fact that Simon is literally licking his armpit while he’s smelling him sucker punches him in the stomach with equal parts embarrassment and arousal, his neglected cock throbbing against his stomach.

“Yeah, babe,” Markus rasps, rubbing his thigh against Simon’s cock again just to make him shake. “C’mon. Get down there.”

Simon doesn’t need to be told twice. Shifting down Markus’s body, he rearranges his limbs so he can settle between his legs, hooking one of them over his shoulder and letting Markus do whatever he wants with the other one. For now, Markus tucks his fingers under his knee and keeps his legs spread, wanting to give Simon space.

With a groan, Simon buries his face between Markus’s legs, pressing his nose into his neatly trimmed pubic hair and inhaling. Sometimes, Markus watches, but currently, he has his head tipped back against the pillows, groaning as Simon works his way all over his crotch, smelling him, breathing in his scent at the crease of his thighs, at the base of his dick, tucked up into the space behind his balls. It’s filthy, and it’s so hot, and Markus is biting his lip, hips bucking when Simon wraps his fingers around his leaking dick.

He strokes him off slowly, with the perfect rhythm that has his toes curling and his thighs squeezing shut. It traps Simon’s head between his legs where he’s mouthing over his balls, sucking on first one and then the other, tonguing at them, spit dripping down his chin as he groans, the sound muffled but all the better sounding for it.

When Markus lifts his head, all he can see is Simon’s blond head between his legs, utterly trapped and held in place by his thighs, his shoulders shifting as his hand moves against his own cock. The angle Simon is in lets him watch, the grip he has on himself just shy of painful as he jerks off hard and fast, tugging on his foreskin and rubbing his palm over the head like chalking a pool cue until it gets to be too much before he starts stroking again.

Markus loves watching Simon jerk off. He’s so unselfconscious about it, knows exactly what he likes, and his dick gets so flushed, so red, and he always leaks so much, his hand making his soft, slick sound with every stroke and yeah, fuck, that’s so good.

Simon licks at the base of his dick, inhaling with a choked sound of pleasure when Markus squeezes his thighs hard, pushing his face against his crotch, and Simon is trembling, his chest heaving with gulps of air, still in through his nose and out through his mouth, practically choking on his musk, on the way Markus has him held so tight between his legs that he can barely breathe, and Simon comes with a shout, his hand tight on his dick, come dripping down over his knuckles, onto the sheets.

Sucking hard on the base of his dick, Simon pumps his hand over him, pinching the head, and that does it. Markus throws his head back again, his groan sounding almost pained from behind clenched teeth, and Simon holds his dick up, smearing his come down the length of him as he keeps stroking him through it until he’s sensitive and squirming, bucking his hips to get away, but he doesn’t tell him to stop so he doesn’t. Simon’s hand is hot around him as he starts to go soft, occasionally squeezing him just to make him twitch and moan. Each sensation pulses through him, too much too hot too good, but he loves that, his toes curled against the sheets as his whole body jerks each time Simon moves his hand.

Simon stays right where he is, his expression blissful as he keeps his nose tucked up neck to Markus’s soft dick, his cheek pressed against his pelvis, and he knows Simon is enjoying the way he smells right now, not just his sweat but the way his come is now smeared against his pubes.

“You’re nasty,” he says, but his voice is just fond, and when Simon looks up at him from between his legs, he’s grinning, loose limbed and clearly on cloud fucking nine.

“Mmmmhm,” Simon agrees, not sounding bothered at all. “But you’re so good to me.”

Yeah, Markus doesn’t get it, but he doesn’t have to. Simon is always so happy when he indulges him, he gets off on it so hard, and Markus _likes_ that. That’s enough, he thinks.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Simon just resting between his legs, breathing quietly as Markus strokes his fingers through his hair, he gets up with a sigh, stretching languidly and leaning in for a kiss.

Markus catches him by the shoulders before he gets close enough. “Absolutely not,” he says firmly. “Shower. Right this second.”

Simon laughs, poking his stomach which makes Markus curl in instinctively, allowing him to swoop in and press a loud, messy, smacking kiss to his neck. Markus groans with obvious disgust, flopping dramatically against the bed, turning away with an exaggerated sniffle.

“You’re the worst,” he says, the words muttered against the pillows, which just makes Simon laugh, wrapping his arms around Markus and dragging him back towards him. For someone who doesn't have the obvious muscle Markus does, Simon is just as strong, easily able to haul him around when he wants to. Kissing the back of his neck, which doesn’t prompt a reaction from Markus, he gets up.

“Let me make it up to you,” Simon says, his tone fond, and when Markus gives up on his faux sulking and looks back at Simon, his hair is a wreck, his face is smeared with come and drool, but he looks so happy and content....he’s beautiful. He has no trouble admitting that. “Join me in the shower, let me wash you off, and once I change the sheets, I’ll rub your shoulders.”

Markus pretends to think about it just to see Simon pout. “Brush your teeth first,” he says.

“You’re the boss,” Simon agrees easily, and Markus hops off the bed without further hesitation, making Simon laugh.

Once Simon has brushed his teeth and Markus has scrubbed his face at least twice, _then_ he lets him kiss him, as long and as much as he wants under the warm spray of water. And once he’s clean, wearing fresh pajamas and stretched out on the recently laundered sheets, Simon tucks his head against his shoulder, breathing in deep and letting the air out in a sigh.

“You still smell so good,” he murmurs.

And that makes Markus smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for kyrosh over in twitter jericho when they mentioned wanting some musk fic and YEAH.....i love musk kink so much but i've never written anything for it before so, i hope this is good!!
> 
> (check out their art over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ky_rosh) and [tumblr](http://kyrosh.tumblr.com/). i love their art so much and it's seriously some of my favorite in the whole fandom, please go take a look if you haven't already akdgjsg)
> 
> you can also follow me on twitter jericho [here](https://twitter.com/fnkylttlandroid)


End file.
